


【汉澈】楼梯间

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【汉澈】楼梯间

发现八楼楼梯间的门推不开的时候，崔胜澈马上松开了手里从六楼扯到八楼的T恤后摆改成拉住尹净汉的手，楼梯间的灯坏了很久了，想着就两步路的事，两个人谁也没带手机。“好黑啊，我们赶快下去吧”，崔胜澈急得直扯尹净汉的胳膊，突然手里一空，尹净汉找不到了。夜视力不够好，漆黑的楼梯间看哪里都是模模糊糊的一片，尹净汉竟然还特意屏住了呼吸，崔胜澈一瞬间慌了神。

突然尹净汉伸手把人推到墙上用两只胳膊圈出一个更小的空间，呼吸交缠的距离精致的眉眼成了崔胜澈唯一能看清的东西。崔胜澈胸膛起伏地越来越剧烈，尹净汉却只是不急不慢的打量怀里人的紧张，精神绷紧到整个人有脱力感之前，崔胜澈攀住尹净汉的肩膀急切的吻了过去。怪不得人总爱在不合适的场合做不合适的事，果然格外刺激，接吻也不像平时的接吻，啃咬的力度都要格外大一些，轻微的疼痛感配上在空洞楼梯间放大的啧啧水声，崔胜澈很快就硬了。

尹净汉五指略显粗鲁的掠过崔胜澈的耳朵深深插入发间，手肘用力把人更紧地压在墙上，崔胜澈也不甘示弱，在黑暗里胡乱摸索着去解尹净汉的裤带，还没成功就被尹净汉伸进内裤里的手刺激的直吸气，来不及咽的唾液顺着嘴角往下流。“胜澈还是小孩子吗”尹净汉扯起上衣让崔胜澈自己叼住，玩弄胸肌的手法色情又下流，崔胜澈的乳头被指甲刮的刺痛，唾液渗进黑色无袖背心里，浸湿了一小块。

尹净汉今天真是一点也不温柔，榨精一般让崔胜澈射了一次就把他的腿弯架在胳膊上，抹了精液往后面做扩张。黑暗让崔胜澈的依赖感达到了前所未有的高峰，再紧一点再近一点，努力放松着让尹净汉进出地更加顺利。插进去的时候崔胜澈整个人抖了一下，咬着衣角努力吞咽口水的样子可怜的紧。这一切显然只会激起尹净汉的施虐欲，崔胜澈无力地仰头靠在墙上，不用看也知道后腰和屁股上一片红痕。尹净汉最后加快动作的时候崔胜澈感觉整个人都要被顶散架了，呜呜咽咽的忍不住又射了一次，弄的小腹上满是白浊。尹净汉终于肯饶过崔胜澈，抽出来射在他大腿根上，末了还恶劣地凑过去亲一下他的脸，“这算今天的健身加练”。


End file.
